Salvame
by Nikk0
Summary: Takari. Los chicos, por problemas economicos, se unen a los Yakuza pero al parecer comienzan a disfrutar la vida del crimen ¿Podran T.k y Kari mostrarles el camino correcto? Cap 6 up
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, mejor dicho: BUENO ¡TAKARI!

Esta era una historia que hace tiempo la tenía en la mente pero no tenía tiempo para redactarla, asta ahora. Bueno ahora **EL FIC**

…

Prologo

P.O.V Kari

Unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos por una triste noticia

-Kari, me voy a Francia- ese era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, al que yo quería que fuese algo mas que solo un simple amigo

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué T.k? ¿No puedes quedarte?- pregunte con una ilusa esperanza

-No puedo…- las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer- Por mucho que quiera… no puedo-

-Entonces, creo que este es el final de nuestra amistad, espero que seas feliz en Francia- dije muy triste

-Nunca seré feliz allí, porque yo soy feliz aquí. Además no digas eso, yo volveré- ante este comentario lo mire fijo con un rostro de incomprensión

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Quiero decir que solo serán 3 años-

¿Solo 3 años? No creía que volvería, pero ahora yo se que lo hará

-Pero prométeme algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que no perderemos contacto y que cuando vuelvas yo te iré a esperar en el aeropuerto-

-Esta bien, es una promesa- luego miro su reloj –Es tarde, nos vemos en 3 años. Antes de irme, ehh… ¿Puedo?-

-Elige-

Creía que me iba a besar en una mejilla pero en vez de eso deposito un fugaz beso en mis labios y salió corriendo

…

¿Qué tal? Gusta o no gusta

Se despide

Nikk0


	2. El encuentro

Hola gente, otra vez yo. No tengo mucho que contar así que **EL FIC**

…

P.O.V. T.k

Hoy, después de 3 años, volveré a mi país natal; 3 años aquí solo por una estupida decisión por parte de mi madre, pero eso ahora no importa: Me encontrare de nuevo con mi hermano y mis amigos, en especial con Kari… mí mejor amiga, ella fue la única con la que no perdí contacto claro aparte de mi hermano.

Me gustaría que ella y yo fuéramos algo mas que amigos (suspiro)… bueno al menos un hombre puede soñar

Bueno estos son los últimos minutos en Francia. Ansío llegar pronto para ver como están las cosas

End P.O.V. T.k

En otra parte del mundo…

P.O.V Kari

¡Hoy es el día! ¡Hoy es el día! Estuve esperando este día desde que me despedí de el.

Espero que no haya cambiado, el me gustaba tal y como era.

Solo faltan 4 horas, debo ir a alistarme para ir a buscarlo.

End P.O.V Kari

…

Las 4 horas pasaron veloces y silenciosas para Kari, mientras que para T.k pasaron lentas y aburridas

Una vez en el aeropuerto…

Kari se sentó cerca de la puerta por donde se anunciaba que llegaría el vuelo tan esperado.

Cuando los pasajeros empezaron a salir, ella, distinguió unos cabellos dorados que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Mientras el rubio caminaba buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos, pero no distinguía a nadie, así que se fue a sentar

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Podría decirme la hora?- pregunto el a una castaña

-Claro, son las 3 en punto- respondió bajando la mirada –Parece que ya ni recuerdas a tus amigos- dijo después

T.k al principio no sabía porque le dijo eso, pero luego reacciono abrazándola tiernamente

-Perdona por no reconocerte Kari- se disculpo al darse cuenta de su error

-No importa ahora que estas aquí- dijo respondiendo al abrazo

-¿Y los demás?-

Kari ante este comentario escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- dijo casi como un susurro tratando de cambiar el tema

-Claro- dijo y le dedico una sonrisa

…

Una vez en la casa de la madre de T.k, la cual había salido a Estados Unidos en un viaje de negocios, comenzaron a conversar animadamente hasta que T.k saco de vuelta el tema de los otros

-Lo siento T.k, no te lo puedo decir- dijo la castaña un poco triste

-(suspiro) Esta bien, si tu no me quieres decir, no te presionare- dijo ya derrotado

-Gracias por comprender- dijo dándole una sonrisa

-Oye esta noche saldré ¿Quieres venir?- dijo rojo y un poco nervioso el rubio

-No puedo, lo siento, tengo que hacer unas cosas-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-

Siguieron ablando de lo que les sucedió en los últimos 3 años hasta que Kari se marcho a hacer sus "cosas"

…

Eso es todo, en el próximo cap. Descubrirán que clase de cosas tiene que hacer Kari

PD: Qué les parece mejor para otro fic que tengo en mente:

1: Una serie de asesinatos

2: Un ataque viral

Yo me inclino hacia la 1, pero ustedes deciden

Bueno gente se despide

Nikk0


	3. Una explicacion

Hola gente, les comento que no voy a poder actualizar seguido ya que llegan los grandes y alabados EXAMENES. Pero a medida que vayan terminando iré actualizando.

Ahora si **EL FIC**

P.O.V. T.k

Bueno estoy un poco triste por el echo de que Kari no pueda venir conmigo pero ahora que estoy de vuelta la podré ver todos los días.

Mejor me preparo, dentro de 20 minutos tendré que salir

¿A dónde me dirijo? Pues a un "bar" que me recomendó Matt, me dijo que podía encontrar "diversión" espero que no sea la que yo creo

End P.O.V. T.k

…

En otra parte de la ciudad una castaña lloraba desconsoladamente por…

P.O.V. Kari

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi me toco esta vida de mierda? Ahora mas que nunca, la persona que mas amo en mi chiste de "vida" me invita a pasar la noche con el (N/A: no piensen que iban a hacer "eso") y no puedo porque tengo que hacer "cosas".

Bueno, es mejor que deje de lamentarme y me prepare para mi "trabajo nocturno"

End P.O.V. Kari

…

T.k ya había llegado al bar y se disponía a entrar. Una vez dentro se encamino a la barra para hablar con el cantinero

-Hola, soy el hermano de Matt- dijo el rubio y automáticamente le sirvieron todo lo que el quería, aparte de que no pago un solo centavo.

Una vez cansado, salio del lugar

P.O.V. T.k

Aahhh, estoy agotado tengo que dormir y descansar

-Hola guapo, ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?- me pregunto una… ¿prostituta?

-No, gracias- dije lo mas rápido posible para salir de allí, pero lo que vi me dejo helado. Allí, vestida como una puta, ella. Me acerco un tanto enojado y un tanto sorprendido.

-¡HIKARI YAGAMI!- le grito, a lo que ella solo se da vuelta lentamente

End P.O.V T.k

…

P.O.V Kari

Siento que alguien grita mi nombre detrás mío, yo solo volteo lentamente para encontrarme con su mirada de enojo e incomprensión ante mis prendas, ya que parezco una puta, y si, lo soy pero en contra de mi decisión

-T-T-T.k- le respondo con miedo a lo que pueda hacer

Para mi sorpresa el me llevo a su departamento y, antes de darme cuenta, comienza el interrogatorio

-¿¡Que estabas haciendo allí!-

-yo…-

-¡Te pueden matar!-

-Pero…-

-¿¡Tai y los otros saben de esto!-

-¡SI QUIERES QUE TE EXPLIQUE TRANQUILIZATE!- le grite

T.k se me acerca y me abraza con lagrimas en los ojos, yo lo único que pude hacer es corresponder el abrazo

-Kari, perdona, es que me preocupas demasiado para calmarme- me dijo con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro

-Descuida, yo se que no fue tu intención-

-Ahora si fueras tan amable ¿Me explicarías?-

-Claro ¿Por donde quieres que empiece?-

-¿Qué hacías allí?-

-Es… un trabajo- dije esperando que no indague mas

-¿Un trabajo? Y ¿Tai y los otros saben de este "trabajo"?

Bajo la mirada por esta pregunta

-Si, si lo saben-

-¿¡Que! Como es posible que ellos te dejen hacer esto-

-La explicación es sencilla, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que nuestros padres hicieron que todos nosotros vivamos juntos ya que ellos tenían que irse a otra parte de Japón o del mundo, a causa del trabajo?- le dije lo mas calmada que pude

-Si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con esto?-

-Es que cuando nos fuimos a vivir allí, Matt y Tai se volvieron… adictos a las apuestas-

-¿Qué? El no me dijo nada-

-Eso es porque todavía no te dije lo peor. El dinero que ganaban y el que nos daban nuestros padres iba a parar a casinos y casas de apuestas, caballos, cualquier cosa en la que se podía apostar-

-No… no puede… ser- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos

-Todavía no te asombres. Porque lo peor sucedió una noche de verano-

…

Bueno allí lo dejo, a ver si adivinan lo que paso. No doy pistas pero guíense de lo que paso en el capitulo

Se despide

Nikk0


	4. Flash Back

Hola gente, otra vez yo con el fic, espero que sea de su agrado

…

P.O.V Kari

-¿Estas listo? ¿Quieres saber la verdad?- le pregunte rogando que diga que no

-¡Si!… por favor-

-Esta bien… prepárate-

_**Flash Back**_

_-Señores ¿No creen que es suficiente para una sola noche?- le pregunto un empleado del casino_

_-No- dijeron al unísono_

_-Vamos, Tai, sigamos-_

_-Esta bien Matt-_

_-Todo al 9 rojo- dijo Tai_

_-Esta bien caballeros- dijo el encargado_

_La ruleta giraba y giraba, si ganaban pasaban a ser millonarios, pero si perdían se quedaban en la calle ya que apostaron hasta el titulo de propiedad. Era una espera interminable hasta que…_

_Ni Matt ni Tai creían lo que veían_

_-Caballeros… 31 negro-_

_-Pero… no puede… ser- decía una y otra vez Matt_

_-Lo siento si la dama fortuna los abandono pero deben pagar-_

_-Pero nosotros… no tenemos el dinero- dijo Tai un poco asustado_

_-Eso a nosotros no nos importa- acto seguido, personal de seguridad sacaba a la fuerza al rubio y al castaño del establecimiento_

…

_Una vez fuera…_

_-Que haremos Tai- preguntaba desesperado Matt_

_-No lo se pero ahora vallamos a nuestra casa mientras le podemos decir __así, pronto se nos ocurrirá algo- le respondió su amigo_

_El otro solo se limito a asentir_

_El trayecto fue silencioso por parte de ambos ya que se encontraban pensando en una solución para sus problemas monetarios pero a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría idea. Lo peor era que no sabían como iban a decírselo a sus amigos y a sus padres que habían perdido tanto dinero_

_-Mira Matt una nota- dijo el castaño acercándose a la puerta_

_-¿Y que dice?-_

_-Dice: QUERIDOS AMIGOS, NOSOTROS SABEMOS DE SU NADA AFORTUNADA SITUACION PERO PODEMOS AYUDARLOS A CAMBIO DE UN MODESTO PRECIO. LO UNICO QUE DEBEN HACER ES ENCONTRARSE CON UNA PERSONA EN EL PARQUE DENTRO DE 6 DIAS EXACTAMENTE A LAS 5:00 EN PUNTO DE LA TARDE. EL NOMBRE CODIGO DE SU INFORMANTE ES: DANTE._

_PD: DEVEN VENIR SOLOS_

_FIRMADO ATENTAMENTE- Tai no pudo continuar debido al nombre que estaba escrito_

_-¿Quién la firma Tai?_

_-Los… los… los…Los Yakuza- dijo mientras volteaba a ver al rubio_

_Ambos se quedaron estáticos unos minutos antes de entrar. Ellos acordaron ver todas las opciones posibles antes de probar esa ultima posibilidad ya que no querían entrar en el mundo del hampa (_N/A: mundo del hampa: es como el mundo de la mafia y la corrupción, no me acuerdo bien, pero ahí tienen una idea)

…

_Los __días pasaban pero ninguna idea pasaba por la mente de Matt y Tai. Ellos querían mantener silencio ante los demás para no preocuparlos_

_-Matt, no hay salida, debemos decírselo a los demás y después aceptar la oferta- dijo ya resignado el castaño_

_-Creo te tienes razón, aunque no me guste la idea, debemos aceptar-_

_Los chicos reunieron a todos para dar la noticia_

_-Se preguntaran porque los reunimos, la razón es porque debemos confesar algo- dijo el castaño_

_-¿Y que es Tai?- pregunto Davis_

_-Es que… desde hace 6 días estamos totalmente quebrados, lo apostamos todo hasta el título de propiedad- dijo Matt mientras serraba los ojos_

_Todos abrieron los ojos a más no poder y quedaron con un gesto de sorpresa por lo dicho hasta que alguien cortó el silencio_

_-¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?- pregunto Ken_

_-Por miedo… simplemente por eso- respondió tranquilo Tai_

_-Pero hay una solución- dijo Matt, haciendo que todos los demás se esperanzaran_

_-Y ¿Cuál es?- pregunto Cody_

_-Unirnos a los Yakuza- dijeron Matt y Tai al unísono_

_-¿¡Que! No pueden hacer eso, ¿Verdad Chicos?- dije en vano para que los demás los hicieran recapacitar_

_-Lo siento hermanita pero no hay otra salida- me dijo Tai_

_-T.k estaría de acuerdo con…- no deje terminar a Matt_

_-__**¡MENTIRA!**__ T.k jamás estaría de acuerdo con esto- dije antes de salir corriendo de allí con los ojos llorosos_

_No supe más de la conversación, pero cuando Matt y Tai volvieron de hablar con el sujeto en el parque, volvieron felices diciendo que ahora las cosas cambiarían para mejor pero con una sola condición: que obedeciéramos todo lo que dijeran. A los que desobedecieron, como Izzy, Cody y Jou los… los mandaron a… matar._

_Todos los demás, excepto yo, estaban felices con su nueva "vida" ya que ahora tenían más poder y dinero del que jamás hubieran imaginado_

_**End Flash Back**_

-T.k ahora que todavía puedes, ¡Huye!, ahora que todavía eres libre- dije tratando de que pudiera escapar de este infierno

-No, yo no me iré, al menos no sin ti-

-Pero T.k…- no me dejo terminar

-No puedo verte sufrir porque yo… Te amo- esas palabras las esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo

Lo único que pude hacer es acercarme a el y besarlo como nunca lo hice en mi vida

-Yo también te amo- dije dedicándole una sonrisa

End P.O.V Kari

…

Aquí esta la continuación del Fic espero que les haya gustado

Se despide

Nikk0


	5. Los primeros

Hola gente ¿Cómo esta? Espero que bien.

Aquí la Continuación de la historia

…

-Kari, mi niña, gracias por corresponder mi amor- dijo T.k mientras le acariciaba una mejilla

-Gracias a ti pero… nuestro amor es imposible- dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Pero, por que?- preguntó un poco triste

-Por culpa de Tai y los demás, escapa, escapa mientras puedas-

-No, te dije que no te dejaría-

-Pero ¿Cómo los detendremos?-

T.k se quedo pensativo por unos minutos hasta que reacciono

-Tendremos que seguirles el juego por un tiempo-

-¿Para qué?-

-Tarde o temprano tendrán que confesarme esto y allí entrare en su plena confianza para que después nosotros dos podamos terminarlos

-Está bien pero… ¿Cómo se que tú no te unirás a ellos?-

-Eso es fácil, yo te amo y nunca haría algo para que te molestes-

Después de eso, ambos sellaron el plan un largo beso. Kari se fue de la casa de su ahora novio para descansar

…

Al otro día el hermano del rubio menor apareció en la puerta de su casa invitándolo a un paseo en su auto SSC Ultimate Aero (N/A: busquen en google imágenes ese auto)

-Matt quiero preguntarte algo-

-Que es enano- dijo en tono de burla

-¿Por qué no tuve que pagar en el bar?-

-Bueno… creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad-

-¿Qué verdad hermano?-

-T.k yo y los demás… nos unimos a la mafia. Izzy, Cody y Jou no salieron del país, están muertos-

-…- T.k guardo silencio fingiendo que no lo sabía para que no lo descubran

-Esto lo hicimos por el bien de los demás. Ahora todos están felices, ahora todos tienen más poder y dinero del que jamás hubieran imaginado ¿Tu te unirás?- pregunto curioso

-¡Cómo es posible que preguntes eso!... Están viviendo la buena vida ¿y no me invitas? Por supuesto que me uno- dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Ese es mi hermano-

-Ahora dime ¿Cada uno tiene algún puesto especifico?- pregunto bastante interesado

-Sí. Yolei y Davis son los que se encargan de cobrar los "tributos"; Sora es la chica de Tai y no hace nada, Mimí es una de esas "actrices"; Tai y yo somos los que les damos las ordenes a los demás; Ken, bueno… el no hace nada-

-Te olvidas de alguien-

-¿De quién?-

-De Kari-

-Ahh… ella solo es una puta cualquiera, se acostaría hasta con un caballo por 3 (N/A: pesos, dólares, euros, lo que ustedes quieran)-

-¡No hables así de Kari!- dijo T.k mientras la sangre le hervía por el comentario de su hermano

-Bueno, cálmate- dijo mientras reía

Matt llevo a su hermano a un lugar que parecía una casa de apuestas. En el segundo piso estaban Yolei y Davis haciendo que paguen el "tributo"

-¡Hola T.k!- dijeron ambos al unísono llenos de emoción al ver a su amigo de regreso

-Hola chicos-

-Davis, Yolei no se limiten con mi hermano, el ya sabe todo- dijo el mayor rubio

-Que bueno, no me creía capaz de guardar ese secreto- dijo la peli-morada

-Eso es porque eres débil- dijo el chico de los googles

-¿Qué dijiste?- acto seguido ya estaban golpeándose

Al parecer la amistad de esos dos siempre había sido tensa, era algo que T.k observo

…

El menor rubio volvió a su casa para que luego llegara Kari

-Hola, mi amor- dijo la castaña mientras le daba un beso en los labios

-Hola-

-¿Averiguaste algo?- pregunto curiosa

-Sí y ya se quien serán los primeros en irse-

-¿Quienes?-

-Yolei y Davis-

…

¿Cómo mataran los mataran? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo

Se despide

Nikk0


	6. Las 1ras muertes

¡HOLA GENTE! ¿Cómo esta? ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Bueno que se va hacer.

Estuve ausente porque estuve ocupado viendo: Ranma ½, Bleach y Fullmetal Alchemist (3 series que les recomiendo ver, MUY BUENAS)

Ahora si lo que importa **EL FIC**

…

-T.k ¿Cómo lo haremos?- pregunto la castaña

-Davis y Yolei siempre tuvieron una amistad muy tensa ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, ¿Pero eso de que nos servirá?- pregunto curiosa

-Explotaremos esa cualidad al máximo- dijo acercándose a Kari –Esto es lo que haremos- acto seguido comenzó a decirle algo en el oído

Esa noche la pasaron allí, para estar listos para comenzar con el plan

…

Al día siguiente, se podía ver a un chico rubio tomando el teléfono para marcar a…

-Hola ¿Davis?-

_-Hola T.k-_

-Davis, quería saber si podíamos encontrarnos en el parque, quiero decirte algo-

_-¿Porque no me lo dices ahora?-_

-Porque debe ser personal, de hombre a hombre ¿Entiendes?-

_-Está bien, nos vemos a las 3-_

-Esta bien, adiós-

Una vez que colgó, alguien apareció detrás de él y lo abrazo

-¿Te creyó?- pregunto mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la espalda del chico

-Si Kari, ahora te toca a ti- dijo mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente a frente y dedicarle una sonrisa

-Está bien, pásame el teléfono-

-Toma- dijo entregándole el objeto pedido

La castaña marco a…

-Hola Yolei-

_-Hola Kari-_

-Yolei quería decirte algo que me dijo Davis-

_-¿Y qué es?-_

-Bueno, ese es el problema-

_-¿Qué problema hay?-_

-Es que son… insultos-

_-¿Lo dices enserio? DIME AHORA QUE DIJO SOBRE MI-_

-Está bien dijo que eras una estúpida, que no sabias hacer tu trabajo, que eras una puta, que eras una perdedora, que él puede hacer tu trabajo 3 veces mejor, que…-

_-Está bien, ya escuche suficiente LE HARE PAGAR POR __**TODO **__LO QUE DIJO-_

-E-Esta bien, pero por favor no le digas que fui yo quien lo delato-

_-Tranquila Kari, yo nunca delataría a mi amiga-_

-Gracias Yolei, adiós-

_-De nada, adiós Kari-_

Una vez termino con la conversación, se dirigió nuevamente a su novio

-Muy bien, lo hice-

-Está bien ahora solo falta Davis-

-Sí, pero de eso te encargas tu-

El tiempo paso veloz y silencioso para la pareja hasta que…

-Muy bien, son casi las 3, debo irme-

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado-

-Lo tendré, adiós mi amor- dijo dándole un beso en los labios

…

T.k llego al parque y para su sorpresa su amigo ya estaba allí

-¿Qué era tan importante que querías decírmelo cara a cara?- dijo Davis

-Es algo que me dijo Yolei-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-El problema es que… son insultos-

-Que dijo esa estúpida- dijo enojándose

-Dijo que eras un estúpido, un inútil, un ineficiente, dice que podría hacer tu trabajo muchísimo mejor que tu, que eres…-

-¡Ya entendí T.k!- dijo colérico -¡Hoy, la señorita perfección recibirá su merecido!-

-¿Tienes algún plan?- pregunto interesado

-No- dijo derrotado

-Mmm… te propongo algo-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Que tal si vas de sorpresa a su casa y…- dijo para que Davis terminara la frase

-Y cobro venganza-

-Exacto- dijo mientras sonreía

Luego de eso, Davis se marcho hacia la casa de Yolei para "ajustar cuentas"

…

TOC TOC TOC se escucho en la puerta

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo la peli-morada de mala gana

-Hola… Yolei- dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maniática y se acercaba a ella

-D-Davis ¿Pero… pero que haces aquí?- pregunto mientras se alejaba lentamente

-Vine para "ajustar cuentas"-

-P-Pero de que hablas, yo no te hice nada-

-¿¡Acaso crees que soy estúpido! T.k ya me dijo todo-

-Pues te mintió, además Kari me dijo que tu estuviste diciendo cosas a mis espaldas-

-No dejare que hables mal de T.k y Kari- dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre ella

Al principio las cosas estaban muy parejas pero todo cambio cuando comenzaron a atacarse con lo primero que tuvieran al alcance. En un movimiento rápido, Davis tomo un par de tijeras y comenzó a perseguir a Yolei, pero en un descuido, la peli-morada acabo en el suelo

-Hasta aquí llegaste "amiga", siempre fuiste una molestia y ahora me desharé de ti para siempre- dijo mientras reía de forma maniática

Su víctima solo atino a cubrirse con sus brazos, cosa que no la salvaría de su inevitable final

…

La escena parecía la de una persona demasiada trastornada: las extremidades cercenadas y esparcidas por la habitación, un corte desde el pecho hasta el estomago por el cual se habían extraído los órganos internos que ahora estaban destrozados por todo el lugar y la cabeza de la joven encima de la mesa faltándole los ojos, la nariz y los oídos con una nota que decía

"_No te metas conmigo o terminaras igual"_

La habitación se tiño del color que ninguna persona le gustaría presenciar: rojo… rojo sangre. La sangre todavía tibia adornaba todo lo que la vista alcanzaba a abarcar, algunos trazos firmes que parecían hechos a distancia con un pincel, otros erráticos e impredecibles y otros tantos que parecían haberlos hecho el más fino artista

…

La ciudad comenzaba a humedecerse por la lluvia, y corriendo bajo esta se encontraba un muchacho cubierto de pies a cabeza de algo que para cualquiera parecería un colorante o pintura, pero él sabía perfectamente que era sangre, la sangre de la que alguna vez fue su amiga.

Se dirigió hacia el único lugar donde él creía que encontraría refugio… la casa de su amigo T.k

…

Al llegar, algo le llamo la atención: la puerta estaba entreabierta y con las luces apagadas. Cuando entro, encendió la luz y se encontró con…

-Hola… Davis- dijo una voz que el moreno conocía a la perfección

-M-Matt pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto nervioso

-A, veo que ya llegaste- dijo otra persona saliendo de una habitación

-T.k ¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto confundido el chico de los googles

-Veras Davis… T.k ya me conto que, eh no lo sé, ¡MATASTE A YOLEI!- dijo acercándose e inmovilizándolo

-¡T.k dile que Yolei comenzó a hablar a mis espaldas!- le grito desesperado

El menor de los rubios solo negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba

-¿Por qué T.k?-

-Yo no dije **NADA**, tu solo cavaste tu propia tumba- dijo con el tono más frio que tenía

-T.k ¿Quieres hacer los honores?- pregunto su hermano

-Claro Matt- dijo tomando una navaja que le entrego su hermano. T.k rápidamente acerco el arma hacia el cuello de Davis y lo corto totalmente

-Muy bien enano, yo me encargare del cadáver- dijo cargándolo en su espalda y saliendo –Adiós T.k-

El solo se fue hacia su cama, se sentó y comenzó a llorar

-"¿Por qué aceptaron ser parte de esto? Ustedes no se merecían esto"- pensaba

Al poco tiempo quedo profundamente dormido

…

A la mañana siguiente despertó, desayuno y llamo a su novia

-Hola Kari- dijo con un semblante triste

-T.k, no te sientas mal ahora ellos ya están en un mejor lugar- dijo tratando de animarlo

-Esta bien- dijo dando una sonrisa de lado –Pero ahora… ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes?-

-Serán Sora y Mimí- dijo decidida

…

Bueno, hasta allí. No se preocupen que todavía estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo de "Venganza"

Se despide

Nikk0


End file.
